A Joker and Riddler RolePlay
by JokerandRiddler
Summary: Yes, please keep in mind that this "story" is, in fact, a RolePlay. Anyway, the main characters are The Joker, Riddler, and two OCs named Queen and Mindia. All we have to say is, "Enjoy and have fun." : Rated M for safety.
1. Queen's Past

The first two "chapters" will be about how Queen and Mindia came to be. Again, please keep in mind that this whole "story" is a RolePlay, so there WILL be errors. : ) Please, we made this for pure fun, do not "bash" or "flame" us for having fun. That is all. : )

Disclaimer: Batman and related characters do not belong to us.

Claimer: Queen and Mindia belong to us.

* * *

Missy made her way to the interrogation room yet again

Missy made her way to the interrogation room yet again. _How many times is this idiot going to be caught_, she thought angrily as she finally reached her destination.

Commissioner Gordon looked over his shoulder as the woman entered. "You don't take long," he said while turning back to the window.

Missy rolled her eyes. When she found a suitable viewpoint, she leaned on her good leg, letting her cane lean against the table. Of course, the black "crusader" was beating away at her object of curiosity, The Joker, who (of course) was laughing away. _How can he laugh while being thrown about?_ she thought with amazement.

Missy watched as the Joker pulled himself off the floor again, cracking his back as he did so.

"Ha...heh...I bet Queeny's getting a kick outta this," Joker said before bursting into another fit of laughs.

_Queeny?_ Missy could feel her muscles tighten. _So he_ did _send_ _that to me._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when the lights suddenly went out then back on.

"He's done," she heard Gordon say. Again, the Joker's laughter filled the air as several police men went into the interrogation room.

"...I'm leaving."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Really? This is your favourite part, though."

Missy looked back at the window where the policemen were handcuffing the Joker, ready to take him back to Arkham Asylum. "...I'm leaving," she repeated before heading towards the door.

_Why?_ was the only thing that was going through Missy's mind as she hobbled back to her office. "Why," she whispered. She looked over at her closet where she hid the box. "Queeny?" She made her way to the closet and opened it, only to stare at the brown box blankly. Once she sat down and opened it, she sighed. _No. I can't._ Still, Missy ran her hand over the suede purple outfit, landing lightly on the playing card. She picked it up and studied it again. _A demon Joker...and a serpent Queen? _She still didn't understand it. How did he know snakes were her favourite land-animal?

And the text: **I know you're bored. I have excitement.**

_Shit. Why me?_ Missy was about to put the lid back on the box when the windows to her office exploded, followed by the whole building. When she came to, Missy found that her whole office had been destroyed.

"Knock...knock."

Missy paled as she looked at her now-empty doorway. Standing there was the Joker.

He smiled, which was quickly followed by his laugh and clapping. "Good! Good! You got my gift!" He ran up to her and shook her hand. "I'm so glad! You know, I was worried you wouldn't get it." He looked her in the eyes and nodded. "It's true. Really. Don't you believe me," Joker asked while laughing again.

Missy stared, wide-eyed, at the maniac as he pulled out the outfit.

"Really. I think this'll look good on you, Queeny--"

"Why."

The Joker stopped and looked over at Missy. "Why?" He put the outfit back in the box and grabbed her hands again. "Why, what do you mean, Quee--"

"Don't call me that." Missy pulled her hands away.

The Joker frowned, however brief, before laughing again. "This is why you need to come with me! You're so **bland."** He sighed as sirens reached his ears. "Oh! I'm afraid we're out of time, Queeny." He pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Now," he said while licking his lips. "You either come with me to be my Queen, or...you die." Again, he burst out laughing. "Well?"

Missy tore her eyes away from the Joker's knife, grabbed her cane, and stood up. "...Are you going to leave or not?"

The Joker frowned, clearly confused.

Missy rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to change with you watching me."

The Joker grinned, quickly hugged his new Queen, and ran out of the room (however he kept the door open for obvious reasons).

Missy sighed and grabbed her new outfit. _...I must be really bored to do this,_ she mused while pulling off her normal white tank-top.

#Queen#


	2. Mindia's Past

Mindia's past. Have fun. : )

* * *

Andrea looked around the unfamiliar room

Andrea looked around the unfamiliar room. Test tubes, wires, and fire every which way. Andrea sat up; the last thing she remembered was getting hit by a Semi-truck, which her uncle--who was driving the car--clearly didn't see.

She looked around the room once more, hearing the sirens ringing loudly in her ears. It was saying, **"Report to Lab Room number 66 immediately,"** repeatedly.

Andrea looked at the number above the room's door. _66._ They were going to find her. Andrea jumped off the metal table and ran towards the door; it was locked. The girl looked around, ­

seeing dead bodies everywhere. _Did I do this?_ she asked herself. The blood on her hands told her, 'yes.' Andrea looked at the door, wishing it would open. Suddenly, the door came flying off the hinges, and landed safely away from her in the far corner.

Andrea looked around for a way to get out of the quickly burning building. She started running toward the right, her gut instinctively telling her the left might be a trap. She continued running down white halls, going left and right, until she came to a room titled 'Brain Scan Room.' Andrea couldn't help but look around.

Sitting at a desk was a man, probably around the same age as herself. He was wearing a white lab coat over a pair of black pants and a green shirt. The man looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked while stepping towards her.

She looked at him. "I'm Andrea Richotte, I just came out of--" Andrea stopped herself. If people wanted her, she didn't want him to kill her. _Go on,_ a voice--not her own--strongly urged her. "Room 66..." she said.

The man looked around before rushing towards her. "Come with me," he said while heading towards another hall. "I'll get you out of here." He added, both of them running to get out. The man and Andrea came to the front doors of the building. "We're gonna need another way out," he mumbled while looking around.

Andrea looked at the door, making it fly off its hinges, like the door in her room had.

The man looked at her before throwing his lab coat onto the ground. "I won't be coming back here," he said with a laugh.

The two ran as fast as they could to get out of sight from the big building. When the two were safely away, the man looked at her. "I'm Edward Nygma," he finally greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Edward grabbed Andrea's hand and shook it. Andrea flinched, the memory of what happened coming back to her. Andrea screamed. "Those filthy sons of bitches!" She yelled.

Edward looked at her "Are you okay?" he asked.

"My family, or at least who I thought was my family, they betrayed me." Andrea held her head.

"Who is your family," he asked.

"The Wayne's!" She said angrily.

The man smiled devilishly before grabbing her hand and saying, "I think I can help."

#Mindia#


	3. The First Heist

HA...I don't know what to say here...Have fun!

* * *

The Riddler wondered around the vault rooms, waiting for Mindia to give him further instructions on which vault to go in to

The Riddler wondered around the vault rooms, waiting for Mindia to give him further instructions on which vault to go in to. Any minute, he would hear a series of clickings and the vault opening.

(0)

Mindia looked around the empty room. She could hear a woman's voice that wasn't her own, at least she didn't think it was. Mindia stood up and started walking around.

_Hey, why haven't you opened the vault yet?_ The Riddler's voice came in loud and clear in her thoughts.

Now, she could hear a man's voice, and it wasn't the Riddler's. "We have a problem," Mindia said into her head piece.

"What?" he asked.

"We have company." She said while grinning and trying to find the two voices.

#Mindia#

The Joker sighed loudly as he walked around the empty building. "Come on, Queeny. Can't we kill people instead?"

(#)

Queen rolled her eyes from her safety van down the block. "Look, no matter how delightful that sounds, we need this money to continue killing people," she replied into her headpiece. "Wait." Her brown eyes scanned the computer screens. "Someone's here."

(#)

Joker grinned as he walked over to the wall, hugging it for the cover of the shadows. "Fun time."

(#)

"Hold, Joker." Queen scowled as she typed away on her keyboard. "Shit...There's two of them. One's in the Vault Room." She paused. "Watch your back."

(#)

"Aw! My Queeny does cares!" Joker held back his laughs at the muffled sound of annoyance on the other end. _Let's see who's trying to take my money._

#Queen#

Mindia stopped and looked around. "Get out of there! NOW!" Mindia screamed into her head piece. "There's two of them, and one's coming your way!" Mindia slowly crawled through the vent she had come in through, and headed out into a parking lot. Mindia looked around for the girl whose thoughts were coming into her mind.

(0)

The Riddler broke into a run to where he came in from. He knew by now not to argue Mindia. As far as The Riddler was concerned, Mindia was God.

#Mindia#

Joker grinned and took off running. "Oh, no you don't!"

(#)­

"No!" Queen yelled into her headpiece. "Don't go after him!!" She quickly pulled up the surveillance of the whole bank. _What the?_ She looked closer at the computer screen. "Is he...wearing a green suit?"

(#)

"HA!" The Joker quickly covered his mouth as he silently laughed. "I see you." He whispered as he put a little extra kick into his run. He could see the green suited man now.

(#)

_Shit._ Queen turned off all of her computers, grabbed her cane, and jumped into the front seat. _Shit, come on, Joker,_ she thought while rubbing her temples.

(#)

"Banzai!!" The Joker yelled silently as he jumped at the green suited man's legs, easily making him fall, too.

#Queen#

Mindia spotted a van the looked suspicious, then she heard the girls thoughts clearly coming from the van "I got you now," she said while running to the van and jumping onto it.

(0)

The Riddler squirmed under the man, but managed to turn around and look at him. "You're The...Joker? Right?" he asked, unsure.

#Mindia#

The Joker blinked. _Wait..._ He looked at his outfit then back at the other man's. "You stole my outfit, you little thief!" The Joker exclaimed as he grabbed the green man's suit. _Wait..._ He looked at the man's outfit then to his cane. "You're The Riddler!" Joker grabbed his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet ya!" He stopped. "...Why are you in my bank?!" The Joker scowled before jerking his head back as a scream came to his ear. "Ow." He hit his head. "Queeny? You okay," he asked into his headpiece, completely forgetting about The Riddler.

(#)

The Queen screamed. _"Queeny? You okay?"_ Queen caught her breath before yelling, "Hell no, I'm not! Some crazy chick just jumped into the van!" She grabbed her cane and pulled the blade out. "What the crap is your problem?!" she yelled.

(#)

Joker grinned and laughed. "That's my temperamental Queen." he said while rocking back and forth.

#Queen#

Mindia looked at the weapon the girl had pulled out. "You okay?" She asked The Riddler. "I found the girl who was tracking us." She looked at the girl. "Why were you tracking us?"

(0)

The Riddler laughed. "I see Mindia has found the second person." He looked at the now-rocking Joker. "I take it she's your's?" He looked around. "Wait...this is your bank? Then why were you robbing it?" He asked.

#Mindia#

The Queen growled. "Tracking? _Tracking_!? That's child's play!" she paused. "Wait...why are _you_ here?"

(#)

The Joker stopped his rocking and looked at The Riddler. "My bank? This isn't my bank. You speak no sense, Riddles." Joker stood and dusted off his suit. "Now, I suggest we leave, as the Batty Man will be here soon." He grinned at the thought of Batman. "How confused the man will be when he sees that everything is still here." Joker mused while walking towards the back door.

#Queen#

The Riddler looked at him, obviously confused, then decided he was right. "We're coming out," he said to Mindia.

(0)

Mindia looked at her. "Well, we were gonna rob the place, but then I heard you two..." She smiled. "By the way, I'm Mindia." She held her hand out.

#Mindia#

The Queen looked at 'Mindia' suspiciously. _How could she hear us? My systems are hack-proof._ "...Queen."

"Queeny! Look who was in my bank!" Joker yelled happily while spinning Queen around. "It's Riddles!"

Queen blinked. "..." She stared at him. "...Are you aware that you have a green version of Jokers' suit?"

#Queen#

The Riddler looked at her "I am now. He pointed it out in the vault. It wasn't on purpose, I swear!" The Riddler looked at Mindia and smiled.

Mindia took her hand back. "I can read minds...and control metal." She shrugged. "No big deal." She looked at the bank. "That's why it would have been so easy to rob this place, but I got distracted, by you and him. Who are you guys anyway?" she asked looking at the man in purple.

#Mindia#

Joker went to reply when Queen put a hand in front of him. "Maybe another time." She pointed down the street as police cars zoomed down the road.

#Queen#

The Riddler looked down the street. "Are we going with you, or should we just run?"

Mindia looked at the girl and the man who wasn't her Riddler, waiting for an answer.

#Mindia#

The Queen looked at Joker, who (no matter what) was still her boss (even if she ordered him around more than he ordered her around). "Well?"

Joker shrugged and walked to their van. "It would be a dull night without newly bought items."

Queen sighed and looked at Mindia and The Riddler. "That'd be a 'yes, you're coming with us' in Joker language."

#Queen#

The Riddler and Mindia nodded. The Riddler jumped into the back of the van, waiting for The Joker to do the same.

Mindia looked around, the siren sounds and the police cars getting closer.

#Mindia#

"What are you _waiting_ for," The Queen growled from the driver seat door. When Mindia finally joined The Joker and The Riddler in the back, Queen started the van and drove out the alley and onto the opposite road so the police couldn't see them.

"So," Joker began as he licked his lips. "Haven't seen you at Arkham lately, Riddles." He laughed.

#Queen#

Mindia looked at The Riddler then at The Joker. "You two know each other?" She asked, confused.

The Riddler nodded. "I escaped, and then went to work at a building with lots of labs. That's when I met Mindia and helped her escape. I've been trying to stay out of there, anyway. How did you get out?" He asked.

#Mindia#

Joker laughed. "Arkham is like my second home! How could I not got out?!"

Queen rolled her eyes as she closed the slide to the back. I mean, it's not that she wanted strangers to know where she and The Joker lived.

"Aw." Joker sighed. "She closed the gate on us." He looked up at Mindia before cupping her chin. "Why do you look so familiar?"

#Queen#

Mindia looked at him confused. "The news?" She guessed. "And you really need to stop being such a worry wart," she laughed at the girl.

#Mindia#

"Excuse me?!"

"Calm, Queeny." Joker laughed as he sat back. "So," he enter laced his fingers. "Why were you trying to take my money?"

#Queen#

The Riddler laughed. "Joker, if I would have known it was your money, I wouldn't have even tried. Besides, didn't you say in the vault that it wasn't your bank?" The Riddler laughed.

#Mindia#

Joker blinked before grinning. "This whole _city_ is mine, Riddler."

#Queen#

The Riddler nodded. "I forgot. Why were you trying to rob your bank?" He laughed.

Mindia looked at them all. "Why has nobody told me who these two are?" She asked, getting slightly mad.

#Mindia#

Joker blinked again. "Ha...Ha!" Again, the green-haired man broke into laughter. "Do you not watch the news, young lady?" He asked between laughs.

#Queen#

She looked at him, and nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I just don't really pay attention...So you're The Joker and she's The Queen? Right?" she asked. "I guess I just don't pay attention to the news so well." She shrugged.

#Mindia#

"Tsk, tsk." Joker gave her the 'shame' finger. "The news is what shows everyone how corrupt others can be. Without it, humans wouldn't be humans." He smiled and flicked her nose. "Pay attention from now on."

#Queen#

Mindia nodded, and then looked back at the Riddler. "So, how long have you guys know each other?" She asked, mainly to The Joker to change the subject.

#Mindia#

The Joker laughed. "This is our first time meeting face-to-face, right, Riddles?"

#Queen#

The Riddler nodded, laughing along with him. "Yes, though I do remember seeing you. We had never actually met, though."

Mindia nodded. "Oh," she mumbled.

#Mindia#

The Joker nodded before walking up to the closed front-gate. "Are we there yet, Queeny," he called through.

The Queen sighed and turned off the van. "Yes."

"Excellent!" He went to the back and opened the doors. "Welcome to The Funhouse, Riddles!" Joker laughed as Queen made her way to the back.

"Don't destroy anything," she warned.

#Queen#

The Riddler got out and followed The Joker.

Mindia looked at The Queen, a devilish smile on her face. "Now, what makes you think we would?" She asked sweetly, her hands behind her back.

#Mindia#

The Queen frowned and gripped her cane. "Every villain in this town seems to _enjoy_ explosives, that's why."

The Joker laughed and spun Queen around to face The Funhouse. "Now, now, Queeny. Let's not be rude to our guests." He then whispered, "Or else."

Queen scuffed and pulled out of his grasp. "Fine. But I'm not helping them through," she hissed over her shoulder as she entered the remote building.

#Queen#

The Riddler looked at her. "Like a puzzle!? Oh, how I love those," he exclaimed, practically squealing.

Mindia looked at him._ Oh god, here we go..._ she thought, shaking her head.

#Mindia#

The Joker grinned. "Yes, like a puzzle." He bowed and motioned them to go in front. "Guests first." _Fun time._

#Queen#

Mindia and Riddler walked into the house and looked around. F_un time?_ Mindia thought now slightly scared.

#Mindia#

The Joker laughed as he walked behind the two, his hands behind his back. _Fun, fun, fun._ Again, he grinned before running at the two, making them fall into a small black hole that just appeared. He took a stride back before running and jumping over the hole.

"Sorry, chums!" Joker laughed. "Had to save you from the axe." He pointed to the swinging axe that was just behind them. He knelt down and held out a hand. "Let me help."

#Queen#

Mindia looked at him, but The Riddler took his hand right away.

#Mindia#

The Joker pulled the green suited man up before grabbing Mindia's hand, pulling her up as well. "Don't you love our welcoming device?" He smiled before walking in front of them as if nothing had happened.

#Queen#

The Riddler clapped his hands excitedly and nodded. "Very much so!" he said while walking behind the clown.

Mindia looked around; all she had to do was read either Joker's or Queen's mind, then she'd be there before any of them. Mindia looked around, she was going to take a short cut...

(0)

Not very long after that, Mindia was waiting for Joker and Riddler to appear where she was now. A couple minutes later, sure enough, the two came walking up.

Riddler looked at her and sighed. "Oh, I hoped I'd get here first," he said, slightly disappointed.

Mindia shrugged. "You should know better than to assume that," she said while laughing.

#Mindia#

The Joker grinned (however, forced) and walked up to Mindia and gave her a noogie. "Ah, the cheating life of a mind reader." He frowned in displeasure and continued walking, where Queen was waiting.

#Queen#

Mindia smoothed her hair and watched him walk towards Queen. Mindia crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. The Riddler came up and stood next to her. _I'm not very good with puzzles,_ she thought. _It's not my fault._

#Mindia#


	4. New Allies

Queen doesn't like allies. Or Mindia. Or Riddler. Or anyone, for that matter. XD

* * *

_**#Later#**_

Queen watched as The Joker and The Riddler talked about their previous schemes that had, or had not, failed, no thanks to the Batman.

"And then he swoops in," Riddler made the airplane motion, "like he owns the whole city! And takes out all my henchmen!"

Joker made a face. "I know how that feels, Riddles."

Queen rolled her eyes and glanced over at Mindia, who looked just as bored as she felt. _Bosses can be such idiots sometimes,_ she thought before going back to her laptop. Of course, she was researching Bruce Wayne, her current object of curiosity.

#Queen#

Mindia nodded, agreeing with Queen's thoughts. Mindia looked over at her. "You wanna know more about Bruce Wayne?" She asked menacingly with a chuckle in her voice.

#Mindia#

Instantly, Queen closed down all of her programs. She looked at Mindia with an annoyed, yet intrigued look. "Why not." She pulled out a notebook and pen.

#Queen#

Mindia told her everything she knew about Bruce Wayne, finishing with, "Everyone in his family are killers, even him." And she left it with that. Mindia looked over at the men, the two still talking about failed schemes, and ones yet to come.

The Riddler frowned. "Next thing I know, Batman's there with Robin Boy, foiling my plans yet again. I swear, you can't get a break in this town! At least not with Batman and Wonder 'Girl' always there to stop you..."

#Mindia#

The Joker nodded before leaning back in his chair, enter-lacing his fingers again. "You seem to have the same problems that I have, Riddler." He thought before grinning and leaning forward again. "I have this crazy idea, right?" He motioned The Riddler to come closer. "But I'm sure Queeny won't like it, so we have to be quiet about it. Are you ready?" Joker grinned as Riddler nodded, clearly interested. He then whispered, "We...should team up...against the Batty Man and Bird Boy."

#Queen#

The Riddler smiled wickedly at him. "I like the way you think, Joker," he said quietly.

Mindia looked at The Joker and The Riddler, both of their thoughts were becoming foggy. _The only time I can't read his thoughts clearly is when somethings up,_ she thought while frowning.

#Mindia#

Queen raised an eyebrow at Mindia before following her gaze to the two men, one of which was laughing. _Oh, geez._ "Joker?"

Joker stopped laughing and looked as serious as he could. "Yes, Queen?"

Queen frowned. "What did you do?"

Joker's straight-face twisted as he grinned. "Why, lookit our new ally!" He stood and pulled The Riddler up to his feet. "Isn't he interesting?"

Queen growled._ "Ally?"_

"Yup!"

#Queen#

Mindia looked between the three then smiled. "I'm game," She said, laughing. She looked at Queen. "What's wrong," she asked sympathetically.

#Mindia#

The Joker smiled and walked up to Queen, grasping her shoulders. "Now, Queeny," he whispered into her ear. "They're the same as us."

Queen growled and glared at the paper in front of her.

When she didn't say anything, Joker continued with a larger grin, "They enjoy games. Besides, they can get Bird Boy out of our hair." He leaned closer. "What do you say?"

Queen mentally shivered as The Joker's breath hit her cheek. _Shit._ "Fine."

"Wonderful!" Joker pulled away from the angry woman. "Let's plot!"

#Queen#


	5. It's a bomb

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

**_#Later#_**

Mindia looked around. The Riddler had planted his newest riddle, but she still wasn't quite sure what The Joker was doing. Mindia searched through the three's thoughts starting with The Joker and ending with Queen. Mindia looked around. They needed to hurry if they didn't want to be noticed, and Mindia really didn't want to be. Sirens sounded far off. _Ah, shit,_ she thought.

#Mindia#

_"Riddler has the Batman,"_ The Queen's voice whispered into Joker's ear. _Good._ Joker laughed as he placed the final touches on his 'gift.' He picked up the microphone to his left and stood up. "Attention Gotham City."

#Queen#

Mindia smiled. "Show time," she said to herself.

(0)

The Riddler looked at Batman and smiled. "When is the Riddler, not the Riddler?" He asked as he started pacing in front of Batman, laughing.

Batman looked at him, obviously confused. "You're always the Riddler," he answered.

The Riddler stopped and smiled devilishly, waving his finger in front of Batman's face "Uh, uh, uh," he teased.

#Mindia#

Joker looked down from his spot on the police station. "Isn't it a lovely day?" he said into the microphone. Several people stopped and looked up at him, some even screamed. "Have you ever wondered," Joker began as policemen came rushing out of the station. "What it's like...to be me?"

(#)

Queen grinned and typed in, "Fun time," and hit enter before putting on a gas mask and leaving the hotel room she stole.

(#)

The Joker laughed as he ran behind the ceiling door, sheltering himself from the bullets. An explosion went off down the block, followed by several others around Gotham City.

#Queen#

Mindia put her own gas mask on, chuckling to herself. Mindia threw her hands over her head which made several police cars around them fly up into the air. She moved her hands quickly to her right, making all the cars fly out of sight. Mindia began walking down the street, throwing anyone and anything in her way. "Poor, innocent people..." She started quietly. "They don't know what they have coming to them!" She screamed menacingly, throwing a car with somebody in it to her left and making another big explosion.

(0)

"That is incorrect, please...try again!" Riddler said laughing.

#Mindia#

Queen gripped her pistol as she made her way to the police station. People were already becoming Joker-fied. When she saw her destination, she ran up and threw the guns from the disabled policemen away.

"Queeny!" Joker waved from the ceiling. "It's working!"

"Yes, I can see that." Queen shivered as one policeman grabbed her leg. She pointed her gun at him. "Release me."

"Ha...ha...Miss...ha! Hahahah! Missy!" he cried before bursting out laughing. _Bang,_ Queen thought as the policeman was silenced. "Joker, let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah." Joker headed for the ceiling door, laughing as he did so.

#Queen#

Mindia passed the police station, breaking into a fit of laughter. "Gotta go find everyone," she said and started to run.

(0)

The Riddler paced some more, frequently looking over at Batman, who was babbling to himself about the riddle. "Tick, tock, tick, tock..." He said, moving his finger in rhythm "Time is running out!" The Riddler laughed again.

#Mindia#

As the Joker ran down the stairs, he slowed and stopped. "Where...oh where...is the little bird?" He laughed as he slowly turned around.

Robin frowned, holding his fist at the purple suited clown.

"Oooo, I'm so scared," Joker said as he inched to the railing.

"Don't move." Robin ordered.

Joker raised his hand, causing the younger male to tense. "Oops. I moved." Instantly, Joker jumped over the railing and continued running out of the building.

Robin cursed and ran after him.

"Time for fun, Queeny," Joker yelled as he ran past her.

"What?!" Queen took off after him. "I thought Riddler had him?!"

Joker laughed and looked over his shoulder. "Apparently, he only has my friend."

#Queen#

Mindia watched as the Joker ran past her. Mindia stopped and looked back, seeing two figures in the distance. _What?! I thought Riddler had him!_ she thought angrily.

(0)

The Riddler stopped in front of Batman. "Times up!" He said while smiling. "Do you have an answer?"

#Mindia#

Joker pulled a card out of his sleeve and spun around, throwing it easily at Robin.

"Crap," he heard Robin yell as the card exploded.

With a laugh, the clown took a sharp right turn and ran off to where he knew Riddler had Batman.

#Queen#

Minda smiled, looking around. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ she thought, frowning.

(0)

Batman looked at the Riddler. "It's impossible, you're always the Riddler! It doesn't make sense!"

The Riddler went into a mad fit of laughs. "That's where you're wrong, and here I was thinking you'd get it, but I guess I was wrong!"

#Mindia#

Joker slammed the door open and ran at Batman, jumping on to his back. "When Riddles isn't Riddles, he's The Joker!" Joker laughed as Batman threw him at The Riddler. "Don't be a sore loser, Batty," Joker flipped on the ground and stood next to The Riddler.

#Queen#

The Riddler laughed along with him. "I thought it'd be so easy for you to guess too...What a shame..." Riddler said.

(0)

Mindia looked around. _I'll go find Queen!_ She thought, happily going off to find The Queen.

#Mindia#

Joker frowned and crossed his arms to match Riddler. "He didn't even guess? Shame." He shook his head at the black crusader. He then blinked and looked at Riddler. "...Riddles, you need a mask."

(#)

Queen finally got away from Robin, thanks to her companion's card-bomb. _Let's go wreck a lab,_ she thought as she headed down a road full of now-crazy people.

#Queen#

Mindia stopped hearing Queen's thoughts. "I don't wanna go to any lab." She said before looking around. She smiled wickedly when she spotted Robin.

(0)

The Riddler looked at The Joker. "I've been meaning to get one, but I have my hat, and I didn't want to overdo it..."

#Mindia#

Joker blinked. "...A hat won't save you from gas, Riddles." He opened his bag that he was carrying and pulled out a gas mask. "This will, however." He shoved it into The Riddler's hands.

"What did you do, Joker?" Batman growled.

Joker laughed and turned to him. "Me? Why, I didn't do anything!"

#Queen#

The Riddler laughed. "Oh yes, right." He slipped the mask on and looked at Batman.

(0)

Mindia ran towards Robin and laughed. "Hey, Robin?!" she screamed at him while picking up a car. "Wanna play?!" Mindia hurtled the car at Robin, laughing menacingly.

#Mindia#

Queen shot her pistol at several of the scientists as she made her way to the control room. "Let's find out some more about our Mindia," she whispered while sitting down at a computer. She typed in 'Mindia.' Obviously, nothing. 'Mind reading ability' and 'control over metal' were next. Queen grinned. "Gotcha."

(#)

"Joker! Don't play with me," Batman yelled as he ran at the clown.­

Joker laughed as a black fist collided with his face. "But playing with you is so much fun, Batty!"

#Queen#

The Riddler started laughing. "What's wrong Batman...nervous?" he toyed.

(0)

Robin screamed as the car came towards him before it stopped just as quick as it had come.

"This is fun!" Mindia said while laughing. "Knowing that you get to choose whether or not somebody dies..." She dangled the car for a couple of seconds above his head.

Robin tried running to his right, but Mindia cut him off.

"It's no use trying to run from me; I already know every move you're gonna make."

#Mindia#

Batman growled and spun around, throwing a baterang at The Riddler.

"Hey!" Joker yelled and pushed Batman. "I'm your target! Not him!"

"What?!"

"Hit me!" Joker yelled before laughing.

(#)

Queen laughed. "Ha! No wonder she hates Bruce!" She closed all the programs before standing and shooting the hard drive, followed by the rest of the computers. "Now The Queen can have some fun," she whispered while pulling a stick of dynamite out of her bag.

(Baterang: Batman's bat-shaped throwing stars.)

#Queen#

The Riddler frowned. "I didn't do anything to you," he said as he stood back watching the sight he deemed hilarious.

(0)

Mindia put her hand on her hip. "I could let it fall and crush you, but then I'd be bored again! So how bout we play a little game of hide and go seek...shall we? I'm gonna count to 66, and then I'm gonna come looking for you. If I find you, I get to torture you some more, if I don't find you before all this is over I'll leave you alone...ready go!" She said, throwing the car behind her while laughing menacingly.

#Mindia#­

As The Queen made her way to the road, the lab behind her started leaking smoke. Some of the Joker-fied people started laughing and running into the now-burning building. _I'm so glad Joker doesn't do that,_ she thought.

"You!"

Queen twitched as Robin grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

_Mother..._ Queen growled and bit his hand (which was covering her mouth). "What the hell," she yelled before his hand was back on her mouth.

"Shh." Robin grabbed her cane and pointed the blade at her throat. "Quiet."

_Like hell._ Queen hissed at him before commencing screaming in her head.

#Queen#

Mindia stopped counting and followed The Queen's thoughts to a nearby alley way. "That's not very nice Robin," she said while jumping on him. "You were supposed to hide you know...you broke the rules!" she said close to his face. She jumped off of him, and manipulated the metal in his outfit making him fly. "Now why'd you have to do that?" She said, throwing him at the alley wall.

#Mindia#

The Queen scuffed, picked up her cane, and dusted off her outfit. "Have fun, Mindia," she said with a bored tone. She kept her thoughts busy with questions about Bruce Wayne as she left the alley.

(#)

Joker laughed as he dodged Batman's punch. "Too bad, so sad," he teased before punching Batman in the stomach and jumping back. "Riddles, don't you have a riddle for my friend?" he yelled with a grin.

#Queen#

The Riddler nodded excitedly and clapped. "Riddle me this, Batman. What kills people after it goes boom!?" The Riddler laughed. "If you don't get this one, I don't know what I'm gonna do..."

(0)

"I will," she said as she watched Queen closely, her thoughts coming in clearly. _Ah shit...she knows..._ Mindia scowled and forcefully picked up Robin. "Why didn't you hide, Robin?! Cause according to the rules, I get to torture you." She slammed him onto the ground and then picked him back up. She threw Robin as far as she could "Go fetch," She whispered to herself.

#Mindia#

Batman paused and stared at The Riddler. "What?" _What kills people...after it goes boom?_

Joker started laughing as he ran at Batman, throwing his whole weight at him. "Tick, tock, Batty!" he yelled before being thrown at a wall.

Batman ran at The Riddler and grabbed his collar. "Where is it!?"

#Queen#

The Riddler laughed evilly. "How should I know," he asked, pushing Batman off of him. "But wherever it is, you'd better hurry!"

(0)

Mindia ran off in search of Robin. "I guess he can fly!" She said before laughing.

#Mindia#

Batman growled before running to the door, only to have The Joker push him to the ground. "Sorry. You don't want to go out there. Trust me." He grinned evilly. "I don't want to lose my friend."

Batman yelled and shoved the clown. "I am not you friend."

Joker laughed as the black crusader opened the door and froze. "Dammit, Joker," Batman yelled as he covered his mouth.

Joker laughed and rocked back and forth. "Isn't my venom wonderful?"

#Queen#

The Riddler smiled while nodding.

(0)

Mindia spotted Robin trying to run away. "Not so fast!" She screamed, picking him off the ground and throwing him again. Mindia stopped and put her hands on her hips. "I'm bored...you know what that means?" Mindia asked wickedly, stepping towards Robin. "I want to play hide and seek again, only this time, you're gonna hide dammit!!" Mindia picked him up and threw him again. "Same rules apply. One…Two…" Robin ran off, while Mindia continued to count.

#Mindia#

Queen sighed as she watched Robin run past her, only this time, he was actually running. "Hide and seek...really," she whispered to herself.

(#)

Joker stopped and frowned. "What's the answer to the riddle, Batman?" He stood up straight and glared at the man. "It's the only way to save Gotham." Joker stopped again and thought before licking his lips. "Yeah, it's the only way."

#Queen#

Batman looked at him. "A bomb...it's a bomb," He said slowly.

(0)

"...66!" Mindia yelled before walking around. Mindia walked over to Queen and smiled. "Yes, hide and seek...what can I say? I'm bored, and I didn't get to play much when I was younger." Mindia started running. "And I know you know!" She said, laughing.

She could hear Robin's distressed thoughts, now. "You know, Robin, I've always wanted to play hide and seek when I was younger, but I was never able to because the only kid I had in my family was Bruce Wayne, and he was never any fun..." She stopped and listened to his thoughts. _I got you now, but I'm gonna toy with him a little first, _she thought.

#Mindia#

Queen raised an eyebrow at Mindia, but shrugged it off as static came to her headpiece.

_"A bomb...it's a bomb."_

She grinned. "Mindia! Cover your ears," she yelled as the Joker Venom machines turned off. _Three...two..._

(#)

"One." Joker laughed and covered his ears as his 'gift' exploded.

Batman's eyes widened as he instantly took off out the door.

"Ha!" Joker looked over at The Riddler and laughed. "What an idiot!" he said before running outside to watch to smoke cloud mushroom.

(#)

Queen quickly took off to the nearest building and took shelter as smoke and debris came rushing through.

#Queen#

The Riddler laughed along with Joker, covering his ears as well.

(0)

Mindia covered her ears and watched debris fly around her. She stopped most of the big pieces and the little ones that were just flying by. Mindia completely forgot about Robin for a brief few seconds. Mindia watched as Batman came running down the street, looking at the now-huge pile of rubble and stones.

#Mindia#

The Joker laughed as he ran back inside, grabbing The Riddler's arm. "Let's go see the damage!" he yelled excitedly while running head first into the debris. Clearly, the smoke and small bits of metal meant nothing to the clown.

#Queen#

Mindia looked back to where she knew Robin was, but he had disappeared. "Damn. I guess I lose," she mumbled. "Hey wait!" Robin stood next to Batman, looking at the rubble. "I found you!" She shrieked and picked up Robin threw him towards the water tower. She grinned innocently while putting her hands behind her back. "Oopsy," she said while laughing.

(0)

The Riddler ran along with Joker, getting out just as Robin flew across the sky and towards the water tower. "Ok..." Riddler mumbled before laughing. "That's not exactly what I was expecting." He looked over to find Mindia laughing and slightly talking to herself.

#Mindia#

By now, The Queen was back out in the street, though she shielded her eyes. She watched as The Joker and The Riddler came running up to Mindia. NONE of them seemed to be fazed by the smoke or debris. _They really are all nuts,_ she thought silently while approaching the three.

"Queen!" Joker hugged her. "I was worried you didn't get out of the streets in time!"

Queen grumbled, a light, light blush on her cheeks. "I'm fine. Release me."

Joker did as she said and grabbed her hand. "As much as I'd love to see Batman loose his mind, I suggest we leave," he said to The Riddler and Mindia.

#Queen#

They nodded, Mindia smiled at Queen, but she was looking away. "Where we off to Joker?" The Riddler asked.

#Mindia#

"Home."


	6. Bed Time

Sleepy time. : )

* * *

_**#Later#**_

The Queen watched the TV with a small smirk as the Gotham News reported the, **"Resent attack on Gotham City by both The Joker and The Riddler."** She glanced over at Joker, who was watching Mindia play with her undead dog named Jack. With a mental growl, she went back to watching the news.

Joker, however, laughed as Jack ran head first into the wall, yet again.

#Queen#

Mindia laughed slightly then ran over to him. "Ahh, poor, Jack," she said while picking him up and stroking his matted fur. "We need to see about fixing this bone problem..." She touched one of the bones sticking out of his leg, while watching the news along with the rest of them. "How come they only recognize you and Riddler?" She asked, hurt that nobody cared about either her or The Queen.

#Mindia#

Joker blinked, but it was Queen who answered, "Because I'm a henchman, even though I have a name. And you..." She looked over her shoulder. "You're still on the streets, as far as the news knows."

Joker frowned and sat next to Queen. "You're not a henchman, Queeny," he said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "You're my Queen," Joker whispered into her ear before licking it.

Queen elbowed him away before standing and walking to the kitchen, rubbing her ear the whole way. _Freaking clown_, she thought bitterly.

Joker, however, started laughing.

#Queen#

Mindia laughed at Queen's thought before followed her into the kitchen. "How much do you know?" she asked while leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

#Mindia#

Queen glanced at the other woman before getting a glass and pouring water into it. "I know a lot about a lot," she replied before taking a drink; however she was still rubbing her ear.

#Queen#

"What do you know about me? I heard your thoughts in the alley. I know you know something; I just wanna know what."

#Mindia#

Queen blinked. "In the alley?" She looked at Mindia like she was crazy. "I was thinking about Bruce Wayne, Mindia. I don't know anything about your past, nor would I ever want to." With that, Queen walked back into the previous room where she found Joker poking Jack's bones.

#Queen#

Mindia scowled. "Yeah sure," she whispered to herself. She walked out and sat next to Riddler, leaning on his shoulder. "Today was fun," she said while snickering.

#Mindia#

Queen smirked at Mindia's anger before claiming her spot on the couch again. Even though she'd never admit it, Queen was glad that Joker didn't consider her a henchman. However, that lick...was unnecessary...

#Queen#

Mindia watched as the screen changed to the weather for the next week. Mindia yawned and looked around. "I'm going to bed," she said, kissing Riddler on the cheek, and standing up. "Come on, Jack," she called, the little dog following her.

#Mindia#

Queen watched as Riddler's face turned beat red before scuffing and standing. "I'm going to bed as well."

After she left, Joker frowned and layed on the couch. "I don't understand...how did you get your woman to do that?" he asked Riddler, obviously mentioning the kiss.

#Queen#

The Riddler smiled to himself. "She's a really open person, and honestly, I'm not too sure...but, obviously she doesn't have a problem with showing her feelings in front of others." He blushed again then shrugged.

#Mindia#

Joker frowned and put his hands behind his head. _Too bad Queeny isn't open,_ he thought grudgedly before turning to the TV. Thunderstorms for the whole week; that ought to cheer both of the clowns up, at least by a little. With a sigh, Joker stretched his legs, pulled his shoes off with his feet, and got comfortable on the couch; he didn't feel like sleeping in his bed tonight.

#Queen#

The Riddler looked at The Joker and sighed. "I guess I'm gonna go to bed, too," he said, walking to his room.

#Mindia#


	7. A Little Romance

HAR HAR IT'S SO FLUFFY. AND SHORT.

* * *

_**#That Night#**_

"Hey. Wake up."

Joker groaned as he opened one eyes. "What," he growled to Queen as he sat up.

Queen rolled her eyes while putting a rag in his hands. "Look, I know this is your Funhouse, but this is everyone's couch. And I'm sure no one wants to sit on Joker make-up."

Joker scuffed. "What makes you think that I care?" He looked up at her, as if challenging a queen's orders.

Queen raised an eyebrow, but frowned at his remark. "Excuse me?"

#Queen#

Riddler walked into his room to find Mindia laying across his bed. "Mindia, I thought you went to bed." Riddler still stood at the end of his bed, waiting to see what she was going to do.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, crawling over to him.

#Mindia#

Joker laughed slightly as he began to wipe off his make-up.

_He still confuses me sometimes, _Queen thought, mentally flinching once she saw her companion's scars.

"Here." Joker held up the rag, which was now covered in white and red make-up. When Queen didn't move, he grabbed her hand and set the cloth in her palm. "Here," he repeated.

#Queen#

Riddler blushed. "What would you like me to do about it," he asked, now smiling.

Mindia wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. "I can think of a few things," she said before kissing him passionately.

#Mindia#

Queen remained silent as Joker put the rag in her hand. "What's the matter," she asked, setting the rag on the coffee table behind her.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"You are, too!"

"Am not."

"Joker, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Queen grumbled, glaring deathly at the clown. "A queen always knows when her jesters are not happy," she said while lifting Joker's head to look at her. "What. Is. The. Matter?"

Joker held her gaze, ignoring the tingling on his face where her fingers where. "Not. A. Thing."

#Queen#

When Riddler and Mindia broke apart for air, Riddler smiled.

"Whatcha thinking," Mindia asked jokingly.

"Oh, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna hear you say it," she said.

"I'm glad you're not shy," Riddler said.

Mindia looked at him, confused. "Why?"

Riddler shrugged. "Because seeing the way Joker and Queen are is kinda…sad and…depressing."

Mindia frowned. "Yeah, poor Joker," she said before Riddler kissed her again.

#Mindia#

Queen pushed Joker against the couch, a small growl escaping her lips. "Joker! Quit playing with me!"

Joker remained silent, frowning and holding her gaze.

She growled again. "Joker! Answer me!"

"Am I scaring you," Joker finally said.

"…What?" Queen blinked before going silent as Joker kissed her.

Joker pushed her away and asked, "Do you want to know why I'm angry?"

This time, Queen remained silent, her eyes never leaving his.

"Because you're shy," he growled before kissing her again.

#Queen#

Mindia broke the kiss with a yawn. "I think I'm gonna go to bed; Jack's probably missing me." She got up off the bed, Riddler moving as she did so.

Riddler grabbed her arm as she started to leave. "What about me? I'm gonna miss you too…"

Mindia smiled, kissing him again. "Well, I guess you're just gonna have to deal with it," she said, finally leaving his room and heading back to her's. When she re-entered her room, she found Jack wagging his half-gone tail. Mindia sat down and Jack crawled into a ball next to her. "Good night, Jack," she said while scratching behind his ear.

#Mindia#

Joker again pushed Queen away, only this time, he grinned. "Good night, Queen."

Queen blinked. "…What?"

"Good night…Queeny." Joker smiled as he pushed her away.

_You little_…Queen growled and slapped his hand away. "You are _not_ doing this," she yelled silently.

"Doing what?" The clown cocked his head to the side.

"This," Queen whispered as she slid onto him, locking their lips yet again. "I refuse to let a clown win," she stated after breaking apart.

Joker laughed as he grabbed one of his Queen's hands. "Then I guess we'll be at this all night." With that, he sealed the space between them _again._

#Queen#

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING. XD


End file.
